


The curse ruled from the underground

by Plexus (toitsu)



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M, nothing happens and nobody is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toitsu/pseuds/Plexus
Summary: you are the knight of the king, and your king is dead –
Relationships: Raime/Velstadt the Royal Aegis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The curse ruled from the underground

**Author's Note:**

> i really just want everyone to kiss at the kiln of the first flame but NO HAPPINESS in DS universe, none for you, none for me and absolutely none for the big bois.  
> pretty pointless piece but wouldnt leave me alone  
> title from 'The curse' by Agnes Obel

you are the knight of the king, and your king is dead – or as good as, sitting in his tomb, defeated and terribly sad, terribly worn – dead, just not yet. you are the knight of the king, and your king has fled, and you fled with him, and if you are his knight, if you are his shield, then it’s only right that you stay here – but ah, where is the sword, where is the other hand -

the tomb is dark, the silence is cold, and in your mind treacheries unfold – where did the raven one go, where is the sword hand – it is right, that you should stand guard but it’s not right to be only half -

you do not forget, that he was at fault. you do not forget that he fought and left. and yet, time dulls the sharp angles of the anger and pain, and you do not forget either that for all his flaws he was the dearest friend and -

you hope that he is content.

i.

you forget, sometimes, that you weren’t always here.

the anger and pain and betrayal have dulled with time, more of a scar, less of a wound now – it is dark, and quiet, and none of your old concerns hold – you are to stand guard, you are to be strong -

it is not right, sometimes – to _feel_ half when you think you are one and whole.

the tower is dark, the ashes still warm – asleep – but sometimes you remember his stricken face, his weapon down – _come with me, listen to me, please_ – you begged. how he shook his head.

(you kissed him before you left and he held your hand, said your name - and then he stayed.)

you hope he rots from the inside out and dies in pain.


End file.
